Spare the World a Traitor
by Llama Mcgee
Summary: So, you wanna read some less than fluffy fanfiction, eh? Well, this is the possibly what you're looking for! If you're looking for the dark side of Giotto and Tsuna, doing terrible for, and to, male Kagome then this is it. Turn on, tune in, and drop out to some dark one-shots, and if you want, maybe spare the world a traitor.
1. Who am I

Daaamn~ Llama! Back at it again with another story without finishing the other ones! This though, technically isn't a story. this is where I will put all my dark!Tsuna and dark!Giotto one-shots now because if I don't, then they will overrun everything else. All stories here will be nothing but dark, sexy, smutty mafia bossu~ I will also take request here! I also at the moment have more things that need to be posted! If you have a request just drop it off and I'll write it because dark!fics are my cocaine.

* * *

This was the perfect gift.

Tsuna couldn't wait for Kagome to taste the stew he had made for him. It had taken him all day to gather the ingredients and lets be honest, cooking isn't Tsunayoshi's forte. Luckily, the kitchen only caught on fire twice and Lambo only suffered 2nd degree burns. Nothing major, an everyday occurrence in the Sawada household.

Stew wasn't the only thing Tsuna had for Kagome. Today, Tsunayoshi was going to give Kagome his heart. . .figuratively. They'd know each other basically since they were out of the room, and Tsuna couldn't help but notice that as Kagome grew older, more people seemed to drift towards the boy. Not in the friendly Yamamoto way either, more the Gokudera stalker-ish way.

Especially this one girl.

Tsuna couldn't help but notice how this girl seemed to always be hovering over Kagome. Always trying to walk him to school, or trying to eat lunch with him. As if she belonged among him. She didn't though. She would never belong in Kagome's world and she would never belong by Kagome's side. That was reserved solely for Tsuna.

Not some fucking whore who's only talent was spreading her legs and lacking a gag reflex.

Her name was Asami. In the eyes of everyone, she was a lovely girl with bright eyes and even brighter red hair. She was always kind and sweet to everyone. Constantly she would buzz around trying to help as many people as she could, always trying to win their approval. Whether she was making snacks for the entire class, or staying late and tutoring students who needed extra help. But under that sweeter than honey mask she wore was something rotten, and Tsuna could smell it.

Tsuna knew that when ever she was with her little entourage she spent her time tearing people down, scheming so that she could claw her way to the top with the least effort. She was the a cute klutz everyone adored and a master of backhanded compliments. "Accidentally" spilling her lunch on a girl, or gushing about how this was the cutest the girl had looked in a while was what she majored in. Her sweet and pure exterior was nothing but a facade and Tsuna had no problem seeing through that, but she didn't matter anymore. She even still claimed to be a virgin and she was at least truthful about that. Popping your black cherry still qualified you as a virgin. But that didn't matter as Tsuna had easily found a way to deal with the troublesome female.

Tsuna's musings were curtailed as he finally reached a familiar door. Without even knocking, Tsuna walked in, not at all surprised to find Kagome lazing on the couch stuffing his mouth with chips and gazing at some mind-numbing show on the TV.

"Eh? Tsuna, what're you doing here?"

Smiling slightly, Tsuna didn't answer instead making his way to Kagome's kitchen humming a soft tune to himself. Kagome's mother was off visiting a sick relative and Souta was on a three day field trip leaving Kagome all alone. This just made everything so much better. Tonight it was just going to be them and no one else to get in the way.

"Giving me cold shoulder, isn't that usually my thing?" Kagome chirped, dancing around Tsuna like a leaf in a storm stopping only to paw at Tsuna and the pot," you brought food? That's so sweet!"

"I also brought you a present." Tsuna replied knowing it would kindle Kagome's fierce curiosity.

"Ah~, a gift! Gimme!"

By now, Kagome was almost desperately pawing at Tsuna, hoping that maybe if he disturbed the boy enough the gift would appear out of thin air and levitate into his hands. The most he managed was to slightly irritate Tsuna, who easily caught the other boy's hands and sternly placed them back at Kagome's sides where they belonged.

"You can have it after dinner, but if you don't stop now, you'll never get."

Tsuna was pleased to see Kagome vigorously nod his head and quickly sit at the table waiting to be served. Tsuna gave an affectionate sigh as Kagome stared at him doggedly, silently hurrying the brunette so that he could receive his present. His beloved, always eager to please and be rewarded at the drop of a hat.

Setting two bowls on the table, Tsuna hummed as he filled them up to the brim. He wanted Kagome to eat as much as he could, he had made this stew especially for him after all, so it was only right that the blue eyed boy ate until he was bursting at the seams. Tsuna would make sure to enjoy his portion just as much as Kagome.

"Wow, Tsu-kun!" Kagome exclaimed after taking his first bite," the stew you usually make is just brown water with chunks of meat floating in it, but this is amazing. I mean, I can't even! It's perfectly spiced and this meat is delicious! What kind of meat is it? Is it pork? Cause it kind of has a porky taste to it! AH~, it doesn't matter as long as its delicious!" kagome gushed as he began to shovel more food in his mouth.

Chuckling, Tsuna tasted his dish and Kagome was right, it was delicious, then again, Tsuna had worked hard to make it. He had chosen only the best vegetables and even went as far as to get Reborn to import the spices for him. And the meat. . .well it was easy to secure, but cooking it properly proved to be quite difficult and he couldn't make any mistakes. He had to treat it as if it was a rare truffle, in fact, the only one of it's kind.

"I can't specifically tell you what kind of meat I used since it's a secret, but I can give you a few hints. I can be found almost anywhere and everywhere. Most people don't ever think about eating me, but there are always a choice few. My fur is redder than blood and my eyes are brighter than stars. What am I?"

Kagome paused, tapping his spoon against his chin in thought. It could be found almost anywhere and most people don't think about eating it. Fur redder than blood and eyes brighter than stars. . .

"Tsu-kun. . .are you feeding me Clifford the big red dog?"

". . ."

Kagome pouted as Tsuna gave him a blank stare. The only animal he knew with red fur and bright eyes was the large cartoon dog and the occasional designer dog he'd see being paraded down the street. Other than that, he had no idea what it could be. Probably some weird animal that lived on Mars and only Reborn knew about. Kagome wouldn't admit it in the presence of the baby, but he found the child to be extremely creepy with those soulless black eyes of his.

Wiping his mouth, Kagome pushed away from the table and practically skipped over to Tsuna. He couldn't wait anymore, he had to see what the brunette had brought him! if he didn't see it soon, he would exploded!

"You're just that excited, aren't you?" Tsuna asked, standing up and heading to the living room where a plain white box sat innocently on the coffee table. Though he didn't show it, Tsuna was as excited as Kagome, maybe even more so. This was going to be the best present that the onyx haired boy would have ever received. He just knew!

Placing the pristine box in Kagome's hands, Tsuna kept his hand on the lid so that the overzealous boy in front of him didn't immediately rip it off.

"Higurashi Kagome, I'd like to present you with my heart."

Lifting the lid, Tsuna's gaze was intense as he watched Kagome's face freeze as he stared at his _present._ Kagome's face was frozen in an expression of bemusement that was swiftly morphing into something akin to horror.

"Ts-tsuna, w-what _is_ this?"

"Such a silly question. It's my heart, well, it _a_ heart, but I feel as though it still carries the same meaning." Tsuna responded, a look of apathy on his face. Flat tawny eyes meet fearful opalescent blue in stand-off. Tsuna couldn't help but be a bit miffed that Kagome was treating his, excuse the pun, heartfelt gift with such revulsion. It was almost enough to leave him heartbroken.

"Tsuna this can't be your heart, your heart is in your chest! Who does this belong to!?" Kagome nearly screamed dropping the box and shrieking as it touch his foot.

Rolling his eyes, Tsuna picked the cold organ up, holding it in his hand as if it was a rock and not something that people needed to live.

"I'll give you a hint. Everyone finds me sweeter than I actually am. At school I can usually be found around you. My hair is redder than blood and my eyes brighter than stars. _Who am I_?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed until they became slits. Kagome only knew two people with red hair and one of them was Tsuna's best friend and he was pretty sure that this wasn't his heart, so that only left one other.

"T-th-that's Asami's heart. Y-you put he-her heart in a box, just so you could give it to me! How could you! You're sick! You're a monst-"

Kagome stopped as Tsuna's riddle repeated itself in his head. This one sounded extremely similar to the riddle from before when they were eating. . .

 _Who am I?_


	2. Forsaken

Oh~, another chapter being dished out at for in the morning. I'm tired AF and I'll admit, i gave up on the smut part cause I got lazy. This is a continuation from _Blonds Just Wanna Have Fun._ My other one-shot. I decided to put this here because this is now where the darkness lives. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if you want, leave a review. Goodnight!

* * *

"Is this monstrosity you carry _that_ important, Daniela? Are you willing to shoulder this plague you brought upon yourself and the rest of this family. Chose carefully, this decision could easily make you Persona non Grata."

"Y-yes. I'm sure. What you request is a sin in the eyes of God."

. . .

"Oh you angelic cur, how wicked of me to suggest something so sinful to a virtuous harlot like yourself."

~*oOo*~

Ah, how he wished his melancholic lover would return, he should have never let him go on that trip. Not that he really wanted to go in the first place, but one of the major jobs of a queen, is to make _friends_ and be involved and that is exactly what Kagome is doing. Having fun with his elite socialite friends in Paris. Nibbling on tiny cakes and attending fashion shows, wondering how much money they can spend and how mad their cash-cow lovers will be. Luckily though, Kagome was suppose to be back sometime today but until then, he had to deal with the _help._

This bawd of a maid had lifted her skirts one too many times and was now stuck with the bastard child of another rival mafioso. A misbegotten mongrel who will fit in nowhere and shunned everywhere he goes. He wouldn't be the first though; many bosses have hoards of children and usually half come from a mistress or two. They're usually as loved and cared for as the other little brats and just a spoiled. In fact, if he remembered correctly, Kagome's own little brother was a love child.

Unlike the one this senseless maid was carrying. In that festering, disease-ridden abyss she called a womb roosted a forsaken worm, a child born without benefit of clergy. It was dying even as it fed off it's mother like a parasite, growing stronger as she grew weaker. It'll continue this vicious cycle once it lives outside it's mother, fortunately though, it's time in the outside world will be short.

He was starting to wish that he'd never hired this woman, it really wasn't his doing in the first place. Kagome wanted her and of course he couldn't deny his lover something he desired. Giotto thought that when Kagome wanted Daniela, he meant like a child wanted a puppy or a turtle. Not in the way that he wanted to help get her off the streets and give her a job. Really, Kagome was a saint, and Giotto was positive that Daniela never actually seen her Saviour's face even though she's been at the mansion over a year. If it had been up to Giotto, he would have left her in the streets to spread her legs and rot.

"Senor, I'm sorry that this has happened, but. . .I love him and I love this child as well. I know that he's your enemy and that the families have a century long rivalry between them, but he is kind and gentle! Maybe. . .maybe this child will be the thing that breaks this hatred and puts an end to it because I know he loves me and this child, more than himself probably! I know, I just know! Getting rid of my child will only fan the flames and cause more bloodshed and if you will not help me then-then I'll go to your lover and get his permission to carry to full term." Daniela cried, her voice broken and filled with bitterness.

Giotto could barely believe this. This insignificant maid, a mere house cleaner, truly though that Luciano 'Silver Dollar' De Bello really loved her. It'd be funny if it weren't so sad. De Bello had women out the wazoo, his bed was full 24/7 and if he wasn't bedding them, he was selling them. He made big profit from pimping; young girls, old crones, even pregnant ones and amputees for those who enjoyed those types. That is where the 'Silver Dollar' part of his name came from, that and the fact that he used silver dollars to weigh down the eyes of those he kills.

Giotto rarely did business with De Bello, he found his product to be tasteless and it best to leave the world's oldest profession alone. The last time they did business together was when Giotto was selling him Luciana and her sister. He'd made a pretty penny off them and De Bello was smart enough to not ask any questions. So really, it's not that the Vongola and the Venere dislike each other, they just don't care for each other and what they do.

"I find it amusing that you know what my weakness is and it's true that Kagome's words bare weight in the Vongola, but when it comes to matters such as this, my decision rules over his and are finale. So go head, cry to him when he gets back, which should be very soon. Cry, plead, beg if you really want to, Kagome will listen and he will definitely sympathize, but he knows that what you did isn't allowed. Not in the mafia world and he knows that if anyone found out Hell would break loose."

Giotto smiled as he watched Daniela pale. He'd noticed how here appearance started to change over the last few months. Her once glowing tan complexioned skin was now pallid and waxy giving an overall anemic look. Black bouncy curls now limp and greasy framed her face as dark sunken eyes peered out from it. Clearly this baby was sucking the life from her like a vampire, but this only made it easier for Giotto to get rid of her. Nobody would be surprised if a girl, looking like death was already knocking at her door, died. Some would even be glad that her suffering was over.

"B-but I can't! I can't let you tear this child from my womb! My own flesh and blood, the only family I have left. I refuse to let you have them!" Daniela screamed, her voice raw, angry like a mother bear protecting her cubs. The way she's willing to throw her life away for a parasitic leech that hasn't even been born yet. It was so disgraceful. So. . .Kagome-esque.

"I won't let a monster like you have my child."

Just like Luciana.

"You don't have a choice."

~*oOo*~

"Stop! Please stop! This is madness and- arrggghhh!" Daniela screamed, her voice raw and brimming with pain as she was strapped down to the table. Tears pulled in her eyes as they rolled in their sockets searching for a way to escape.

The room was dusty and smelled strongly of mildew and mold. The air was thick with dust and the only window in the room, panes brown from years of dust and dirt, was sealed off with iron bars. She was surrounded by men and women, all of them wearing surgical mask and rubber gloves. In the middle of them stood Giotto, looking like the kind of doctor who gave out stickers and lollipops.

"Well Daniela, I'm not sad that it had to come to this. I'm actually pretty excited. It's been so long since I've done something like this and don't worry, the survival rate of this surgery is usually. . .0%. Now, just lay back and relax, this won't hurt a bit."

Daniela screamed louder as her dress was cut, revealing her swollen stomach. Everything was deafening loud, her heart felt like a hammer pounding in her chest and a waterfall filled her ears. Violently her stomach roiled and she beat down the now urgent need to vomit and relieve the storm in her stomach.

"Oh, God!"

"Giotto will suffice."

Daniela's heavy breathing escalated into ragged screams as the scalpel cut through her like hot butter. She could feel it's blade cutting a precise line straight down guided by a meticulous hand. She cringed as it was tossed aside and replace by a pair of hands digging into the cut, slowly pulling her open. Vaguely, she thought she heard the cry of a baby, the cry of her baby being unfairly ripped from it's mother and never experiencing life.

Black clouded the edge of her vision as she felt hands rummaging in her now pried open stomach, soft murmuring filling the room as the scalpel was brought back. The last thing she saw before the world turned black was a tiny blood covered figure cradled in cruel hands.

~*oOo*~

"My beloved has returned to me. I knew you wouldn't run off with one of those French women or elope with some man you met in a bar." Giotto chirped, embracing his younger lover in a tight hug and nuzzling his neck. He was glad to see that only a few maids in the entrance hall, the fewer the better.

"I also managed not to kill the new twink who joined our group. I don't see how anybody could stand his voice, then again, his master probably keeps his mouth full so he doesn't have to hear it."

Giotto laughed at hearing this. Kagome had once told him that his group of _friends_ was made up of cougars, beefcakes, college girls, and twinks. All of them high and filled up like a sperm bank. Kagome claimed that he only went with them was because he needed to keep up appearances as a socialite himself, but Giotto knew it was because the youth was lonely and didn't have very many friends in the mansion.

"Eh? Who left a corpse on the staircase? Is this some kind of joke?" Kagome asked, his eyes locked on a figure wrapped in only a bloodstained sheet, a pool of blood at it's feet. Whoever, or whatever this thing was, it seemed to only have eyes for Kagome and vise-versa.

Giotto was wrong, she did know what Kagome looked like, it was hard not to, even though the young man rarely ever appeared in person or showed up at dinner. He had pictures and painting all over the mansion and even if he didn't, she would still know that face. That face, blurred and hidden behind a tinted windows, but those blue eyes managed to pierce through her anyway.

He was pale, no, the right word would be fair. He was fair skinned and he looked soft and delicate. She wondered if she touched him, would he break, would he crumble like fine powder or would he shatter like glass. His hair was feathery and silky, black as sin and the heart of his lover, but his eyes were opalescent. The iris was limpid and so blue they made the sky jealous. Two blue gems sitting in a field of snow.

"Kagome, this is Daniela, the help, remember. You picked her up off the street one day." Giotto explained, already aware of what was about to happen. This woman was a fighter, but she could only push herself so far when she was bleeding heavily and her stomach cut open. Still though, Giotto had to give her props.

"I've only been gone for a month! Why the fuck does it look like she's dying and why is there blood?"

If you wanna see dying just wait.

"Why don't we ask her. Daniela, come down here and tell Kagome what's wrong. I'm sure it'll make you feel better."

Jolting, Daniela's eyes widen, she didn't mean to just stand there like a deer caught in headlights. Now he was staring at her, an enigmatic smile on his face, if only he knew that a monster had his arms wrapped around him. She had to move though, she couldn't just stand there like a twit, now was her chance to actually thank him and possible save him!

Lifting her foot, she gasped as she felt it jerk and then herself falling forward. She felt heavy yet light at the same time almost as if she was gliding. Her ears were filled with the sound of gasping and screams. Why were they screaming and why are the stairs coming closer? Lifting her eyes, the last thing she saw was gold and a grin.

This was going better than expected. Giotto watched Kagome grimace as the sound of breaking bones filled the air and Daniela's back was bent in a perfect crescent as she went feet over head. Her body rag dolling down the stairs and landing in a crumpled heap at the bottom. Listening closely, Giotto was able to hear her cough weakly before going silent.

"Holy shit." Kagome whispered, desperately trying to pull away from Giotto who was squeezing the life out of him.

Daniela's broken body lay in front of him, arms and legs mangled, her neck bent in an impossible manner. A puddle of blood, dark as night, pooled under her. It's copper fragrance wafted through the air ambushing Kagome's nose, his mouth possessed a flavor like it was brimming with pennies. Something dark clouded his vision and he felt himself being pulled away, Giotto's voice filled his brain, his smooth tone whispered sweet nothings and delicate words.

Kagome sighed as the hand covering his eyes was removed to show that he was in a bedroom, more specifically, his bedroom. He was so confused, one minute she was standing and the next she was falling down the stairs. That was all it was, but the devil is in the detail. Something about the entire thing seemed off, something odd was lurking in the back of his mind.

"Dearest, are you alright? Do you need something?" Giotto asked gently cupping Kagome's face. The boy looked so lovely like this, his eyes wide and disturbed. This was one of the many expressions he favored on his beloved, it made it hard for him to control himself.

Leaning down, he tenderly pressed his lips to Kagome's relishing their warmth and sweetness. He could do this everyday if Kagome would let him, they'd never leave the bedroom. Pulling back, he saw that Kagome's expression had softened, his eyes wet and slightly red. Moving back down, Giotto took advantage of the boy's parted lips, his tongue slipping pass and mapping out an already familiar territory.

Slowly his lips moved against Kagome's, a playful battle for dominance ensuing between their tongues. Giotto smiled feeling Kagome's hand clench the back of his shirt. Of course his sweet lover was feeling a bit needy, he'd just seen a woman die a horrible and painful death. Kagome might live in a world full of death and ruin, so do most people, but that didn't mean he was use to seeing it up close and personal. Empathy is rare in the underworld and will most likely get you killed, but it still is nice to feel.

"Giotto wait," Kagome murmured, stopping Giotto's hand from wandering under his shirt," We just a woman die and you're already trying to fuck."

Giotto smiled at Kagome's crude use language, he had to resist the urge to make the boy wash his mouth out with soap. Maybe he should bend him over his knee, give him a spanking. Kagome always did seem to be the hands on type of learner.

"Oh, dearest, why do you care that some clumsy maid fell down the stairs and spilled her brains all over that nice Persian rug you bought. Personally, I think you should be more concerned about the rug. That stain might never come out." he purred, enjoying the way Kagome's face turned red from anger.

"Why do I care. Why do I care! I care cause she was my responsibility and I let her down! That's why I care you, you fuck!" Kagome snarled, pulling away from Giotto only to be pulled back again.

"You're so silly, sweet, but silly. Daniela was a grown woman and a foolish one at that. She wasn't your responsibility and it's not your fault that she didn't have enough brains to not trip over her own feet. She did have enough to spill on the floor though."

Giotto frowned as Kagome's hand connected with his face with quite a bit more force than he felt necessary. All he did was state a fact, no need to hit him. A laugh would have sufficed or one of Kagome's usual pouts.

"My my, you're so testy and extremely disrespectful. Then again, familiarity breeds contempt and you are just brimming with it. None the less, I still adore you." Giotto sighed pecking Kagome on the lips, one hand slipping under the ebony haired male's shirt.

A smile grace his lips as he watch Kagome's face flush, his usual look of contempt replaced the resting bitch-face he wore so peacefully. It didn't seem like he was going to struggle and Giotto was always one for taking advantage of a good opportunity.

Removing his hand from under Kagome's shirt, he leaned down placing a tender kiss on the male's bobbing Adam's apple. Placing his hands on Kagome's thigh, he hefted Kagome up, laughing as curses filled the air and threats followed them. His adorable lover had such a colorful vocabulary, it was a wonder he hadn't written a dictionary yet.

Taking quick steps, he soon had Kagome pinned down on the king size bed, and long legs wrapped themselves around his waist. Deft fingers swiftly unbuttoned Kagome's shirt reveling a field of smooth, white flesh blossoming with fading bruises and bite marks. Reaching up he gently touch a silvery scar on Kagome's collar, he'd always remember that one. Almost as well as the one on the inside of Kagome's thigh. That one had love in every tooth mark.

Placing his finger on the tip of Kagome's nose, Giotto lightly drew his way down. Blunt nails gently scarped over sensitive flesh easily drawing a small gasp from parted lips. Pressing down harder, Giotto's hand descended father down, thin red lines following until they reached a rosy bud.

At a snail's pace, a slender fingers played with the sensitive nub rolling it between themselves, pinching and prodding before giving it a sharp flick. With an almost Pavlovian response, Kagome's legs tightened forcing their crotches to heavily rub against each other.

"Eager now aren't we." Giotto chuckled receiving a sharp demand from Kagome to shut up. Always being eager to please, Giotto happily complied with Kagome's demand.

Drawing a sharp breath, Kagome wiggled slightly as he felt hot lips pressing kisses to his chest only for them to stop, ghosting over a nipple. Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, Kagome whimpered as a wet tongue hungrily lapped at the delicate nub before greedily suck on it.

Kagome cried out as Giotto bit down, not enough to cause extreme pain, but enough to tear a reaction for the normally reserved male. Releasing the poorly abused nub, Giotto continued blazing a trail downward, his tongue dipped into Kagome's navel, making the younger giggle at the sensation, only to stop once Giotto reached the waistband of his jeans.

Removing Kagome's legs from his waist, Giotto made quick work of Kagome's jeans, tossing them off to the side along with the boy's briefs. The last time Giotto remembered seeing Kagome's in nothing but a shirt, was when he was terrorizing the boy about his boss. Those were some good times and lovely memories, but now, he needed to focus on the present and the squirming male underneath him.

Reaching towards the nightstand and opening a drawer, Giotto pulled out a small bottle. Dropping it on the bed, he slide his hands under Kagome's waist and flipped him on his stomach, positioning Kagome so that his fanny was in the air.

"Don't worry, love, I'm just gonna make you feel real good. Now, spread yourself for me nice and wide."

Blushing furiously, Kagome complied, hands reaching back and spreading two plump cheeks revealing the prize hidden between.

Yelping, Kagome repressed a shiver as something cold and wet was poured over his backside soon followed by a finger prodding at his hole. A moan escaped Kagome's lips as the finger slipped in with ease and was soon joined by another. Pearly teeth clamped down as Giotto made quick work of Kagome, his finger curling tantalizing, blunt finger nails scraping hot insides as he searched the spongy spot he knew would drive Kagome wild.

"Y'know, you're kinda loose for someone who's been gone for a whole month," stopping , Giotto gripped Kagome's chin and forced the younger male to look at him," you haven't been letting someone else play with what's mine have you. If you have, then I think you'll deserve a punishment."

Removing his finger, Giotto delivered a sharp slap to Kagome's ass, smirking as a hand print began to quickly form. He always loved Kagome's soft skin and the way blemishes formed so easily on it. Now wasn't the time to be adoring his lover's amazing skin. He had a that needed to be delivered and he knew exactly what to do. He was always a fan of painful sex, especially if his partner was in pain. While he didn't treat Kagome the way he had treated his lovers before him, he did enjoy Kagome's expression as he slowly speared the boy on his cock and fucked him raw.

Unzipping his pants, Giotto allowed himself some much needed freedom. Placing his hands on slender hips he positioned himself behind Kagome. This shouldn't be to painful, at least one of them was lubed up and if it did happen to hurt because he was going in dry and Kagome wasn't fully stretched. . .oh well. Giotto felt himself to be much nice to Kagome than his past bed warmers. Usually he'd tell them to bit something because he was going in dry.

Kagome moaned as he felt his hole being stretched. He was use to the slight burn that always accompanied it and he was somewhat use to it. His moans grew louder as Giotto began pushing harder, an enchanted expression on his face as he watched his cock slowly disappearing into Kagome's hungry ass. It there was one thing he really loved about Kagome, it was the male was always a good fuck.

Flinching as Giotto hips connected sharply with his butt, Kagome's hands clenched 1000 thread Egyptian cotton, not surprised when Giotto set a harsh pace.

Pulling back until only the tip remained in, Giotto harshly slammed back in, repeating the action over and over and over, until he was sure Kagome was lightly drooling. Pushing back in, he sighed his shaft was enveloped back into a moist heat. Velvety insides squeezed and sucked at him. Needy to have him back inside.

Reaching under Kagome, he grabbed the male's own weeping need, smiling as pre-cum dribbled from the tip and stained the sheets below. Using the leaking fluid as lube, he set a quick pace for the boy, his own thrust picking up speed. If he kept this up, then it wouldn't be long before he was painting Kagome's insides. It was then that a devilish idea grew in his mind.

Ignoring Kagome's whimpers as he pulled out and released the male, Giotto quickly turned Kagome around. Making sure that his cock and Kagome's face were level, he forced Kagome to take him in his hands.

Holding Kagome's head in place, he growled softly, a delicate hands jerked him off. It's been awhile since he's had something as simple as a handjob from Kagome. This was something they'd do at the beginning of their relationship, when Kagome was afraid of sticking anything more than fingers inside.

Purring, Giotto relieved himself with a breathy moan, smiling as his lover face was covered in his seed. Running his finger through the mess, he forced his fingers into Kagome's mouth. He wanted the younger male to taste who he belonged to, even if he didn't realize that he was owned. Much to Giotto's delight, Kagome's own cock was flaccid and the youth was glaring daggers at him. Guess Kagome didn't have a kink for facials.

Taking the edge of the duvet, he cleaned his lover's face off while dragging him down to lay with him. Giotto had found today to be pretty good. He'd gotten to do some of his favorite things today. Fuck Kagome and ruin someone's life. Just a few of his favorite things.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Kagome asked, still wondering about the woman from before. Wondering what was under the sheet she was wearing. She was so pale and look weak. What the fuck happened while he was gone. A better question, was Giotto involved again.

"If she's lucky, no."


	3. Do Me a Favor

Here it is! Its small and there's no smut, but I think its still pretty good. I hope you enjoyed and if you want leave a review or a request! Ciao~

* * *

"Hey, Tsuna. Can you do me a favor?"

Looking up from one of his many piles of paperwork, Tsuna raised a slender eyebrow as his usually perky lover shuffled into the room. It wasn't everyday that Kagome appeared as docile and demure as he did now. The fact that Kagome wasn't bouncing off the walls right now, or trying to drag him off to some new bakery was enough to sound alarms in Tsuna's head.

Tawny eyes narrowed as the ebony haired male stood quietly in front of the large desk separating them. Thumbs twiddling and eyes downcast, Kagome opened his mouth, but sound refused to come out. He wasn't use to asking such serious favors of Tsuna. Sure they might be lovers, but that didn't mean that Tsuna still wasn't the king of the mafia world. One of the most power and feared men that had ever lived. He had to find the correct way to ask this or else things could go terribly, terribly wrong.

"Tsuna, you know Catherine, right? The waitress at the cute little cafe with the strawberry cake I told you about. That one. Well, she needs help." Kagome mumbled clenching and unclenching his hands all the while.

By now, Tsuna was more than interested. He's heard quite a bit about this Catherine character. She's Kagome's chubby little law student friend trying to work her way through school by waitressing. Plans on serving people hot coffee and cakes with a smile until she finally makes it big and lands herself a job at a nice law firm. Tsuna's positive Kagome's left her a grand tip more than a time or two to try and help her along.

"Why doesn't she ask for help herself? Is her problem so vain and trivial that she's using you to beg for her? Does she want money?"

Kagome flinched at the slight edge Tsuna's voice carried. It wasn't that he wanted to do this! At the same time though, he felt that it needed to be done. Catherine was in denial and refused to seek help, so Kagome would do it for her. If he had Tsuna's help, then it would probably remain secret and Catherine would never know that he intervened!

"It's not like that," Kagome stated quietly, his voice felt small and weak as he struggled to defend his friend," it's just that-her boyfriend, Y'know. He's such a brute and he really likes to hit the bottle. The thing is though, he's a mean drunk and when he hits the bottle, he likes to hit Catherine too. She says he'll change, but I know he won't. Men like that don't change through gentle hands and soft kisses. They need something a bit rougher."

Tsuna's brow had disappeared into his hairline as he absorbed what Kagome said. So Kagome's friend was a victim of domestic abuse. Not the first to experience it and definitely not the last, but that didn't mean that Tsuna needed to get involved with it. Or that he really wanted to for that matter. He could care less that her dick of a boyfriend battered her like a Nerf toy, it did irk him somewhat that Kagome felt the need to try and save her like she was a drowning puppy.

"You want me to take a hit out on the guy?"

"What? No! Tsuna, I just want you to talk to him, scare him a little bit too, so that he won't hurt her anymore. Ruffle his feathers a bit. That's all."

Deft fingers tapped away on his desk as Tsuna thought about what he'd just heard. Normally, he just say that this didn't didn't involve him and that he'd washed his hands of the entire thing, but the look Kagome was giving him made it hard. The ebony haired male was hitting Tsuna with the strongest Care Bear stare he'd ever seen. So just this once, Tsuna would solve this domestic dispute.

"Don't worry, Kitten. I'm sure I can establish some manners in him."

~oOo~

Emilio sighed tiredly as he poured himself another drink of the cheap liquor he'd picked up from the corner store. It'd been another shitty day at work and all Emilio wanted to do right now was drown his sorrows. He'd come in to work late again with a massive hangover and his cunt of a boss had docked him an entire weeks pay. That old fart should be happy he'd even showed up at all! He was the best damn mechanic in Italy! He could get a fucking job anywhere he wanted to.

His bitch of a girlfriend wasn't helping either. Lately all she's been doing is telling him that he needed to lay off the drink and complaining about how the rent was always late and the landlord was throwing around the word 'eviction.' Who the fuck did she think she was! The slut had more than enough money to pay the rent, especially since her little foreign friend was always leaving her big ass tips. She needed to forget all about that school bullshit and be here in the kitchen making him his fucking dinner. Not trying to be some fucking sleazy rat of a lawyer. She's probably lying to him about being at school anyway. She was probably in some alley with her dress around her waist taking it in her fat ass from some crusty bum.

"I'll make sure to teach her a lesson when she gets home. I'll teach that cunt some fucking manners." Emilio spat, filling up his glass again.

"I think the only one in need of manners around here is you."

Choking, Emilio frantically looked around searching furiously for the voice that had spoken to him. Looking towards the front door, Emilio was surprised to see a dark figure standing there. The low, mellifluous voice that drifted from it was choleric and dark. Emilio didn't know who this fuckface was, but if he thought he could intimidate Emilio by standing in the shadows, he was wrong.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what I need? Come over here and say it to my face instead of hiding in the shadows like a bitch! Who the fuck do you think you are! You're probably just some crack addict who thought the place was empty and decided to case it. Come over here and suck my cock, bet that'll cure your addiction!" Emilio's rant was cut short when the figure finally did move from the shadows showing a face that Emilio thought he'd never have to see.

"Don Vongola. . .I'm-"

"Sorry to disappoint, but I think the only one getting their cock sucked will be me. You though Emilio-I'm going to be teaching you a lesson. It's about time you learned some manners."

Emilio whimpered as orange eyes locked on to him and orange flames enveloped gloved hands.

"Come here, Emilio, I want to talk to you. _Right up close._ "

~oOo~

Tsuna sighed as he filled out another form. How many trees had to die for all the never ending paperwork that littered his desk. The stacks seemed to have grown during the time he was gone. The little vacation he took was a great stress reliever though, so it wasn't a complete waste and Catherine's boyfriend wouldn't be hitting anything form now one. Tsuna mad sure of that.

"You shouldn't have done that." a quiet voice filtered through Tsuna's thoughts and alerted to the other person in the room. Tsuna looked at the expression of dismay that marred his lover's pretty face as blue eyes avoided looking at him. The ebony haired male had been less than pleased with the way Tsuna helped him.

"I did exactly as you said, Kitten. I stopped Catherine's big bad boyfriend from smacking her around like a rag doll." Tsuna retorted, tawny eyes slowing darkening as he checked out the other male, drinking in every single detail," now your friend can go to work with bright eyes instead of black ones."

Kagome slightly faltered, he knew that it wasn't a good idea to go against Tsuna and argue with him, but what he did was horrible. Catherine sounded like a complete mess on the phone as she talked to him and from the way she described it, Emilio still being alive was more than a miracle.

"Tsuna, Emilio's in the hospital completely covered in 3rd degree burns, he's practically a charred slab of meat and parts of him are melted. Melted! And-his hands-Tsuna his hands are missing. The only way to stop the pain is to constantly pump morphine into him and that only really dulls it. They're talking about taking him off life-support and letting nature take its course. Oh, how could you Tsuna? I asked you to talk to him, not this!"

Tsuna merely huffed as Kagome worried and fretted over a dead man. Kagome had asked him for a favor and Tsuna delivered, yet here he was whining and regretting his decision. His little kitten should learn to chose his words more carefully when it came to important decisions. It was to late to turn back, what's done is done and is now set in stone. The only thing left was for Kagome to fulfill his end and Tsuna knew exactly what he wanted from his lover. He did tell Emilio that someone would be getting sucked off later, and Tsuna was a man of his word.

"Kagome, time for you to repay me. Come here, I want to talk to you. Right up close."


	4. Something Sweet

Look at me I'm Sandra Dee, writing something smutty~! I came back and this time with smut, because I have yet to write actually smut with Tsuna, but I did. I think it turned out pretty good. Even if I had to write this in my bathroom so I wouldn't feel like my dead relatives were judging me. I'm actually posting this on both ' _Everybody Loves Me'_ and ' _Spare the World a Traitor'_ because they're both a compilation of one shots and this fits the bill for both. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review and I'll write more smut like this! I almost forgot! This is a Demon Au and dark!Tsuna appears!

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked quietly as they entered the lavishly decorated cafe that he often frequented. If he remembered correctly, Tsuna found the sweets of this specific cafe to be distasteful. He always complained about how their confections were too sweet and childlike with vivid colors that pop and cutesy characters. Overall he found the place saccharine, and garish with it's lace trimming and sunny yellow walls covered in pretentious pictures. A glorified eyesore in his opinion. Then again, Tsuna found most food and places made by humans to be insipid and uncultured, just like the humans they encounter.

Kagome, on the other hand, found it extremely endearing and adored everything about it. He found the overly saturated color scheme to be just to his liking, and he thought that the already tooth rottingly sweet desserts could use a bit more sugar. Kagome also found great delight in the pictures they placed on the walls, he only wished that they were in color and not black and white. The only thing that he adored more than the cafe itself, was the humans that visited it. From the old grannies who liked to reminisce about times past, to the perky girls who gossiped and splurged on cake. He loved it all! Frankly, he loved humanity in general, and Kagome knew that if Tsuna had his way, everything would be dark and bleak. Just like him. Food would be bland like him, and no one would ever smile or just chat for the hell of it. What a dull man Kagome was stuck with.

From what Kagome could tell, Tsuna saw the world as achromatic, everything was faded and washed out. The people-no- the humans vapid and shallow, the only thing driving them to live another day was personal interest and greed. The same as every other living thing that inhabited earth. Tsuna saw the human world as monotonous and melodramatic about every little thing that happens. Everything humans did was out of self gain or other carnal desires. Honestly though, Kagome didn't see how the human world was any different from their world. The realm they where from was never changing and always dark. The inhabitants were just as selfish and easily gave into their desires. That might be why it's so easy to walk among humans. How can anyone tell the difference between humans and demons when they both do the same thing? Kagome would never comprehend the nihilistic views that Tsuna held against the human world.

"I'm in the mood for something sweet, and what could be sweeter than this sugar mill that you praise so highly." Tsuna said, voice smooth and smoky as tawny eyes locked onto a blond girl standing behind a pristine counter," I suppose, I can appreciate the food here and find myself a delicacy. Hello there, sweetheart."

An intense blush covered the young woman's face as she shyly avoided the gaze of the man in front of her. Pink hair turned brown at the roots and multicolored streaks was pulled back in a ponytail showcasing a thin neck. The girl's physique in general could only be described as twiggy or bony. Her foundation, being three shades too light, gave her a chalky pallor and the appearance of a corpse and she held herself like one too. Overall, she lacked confidence, definitely Tsuna's type of prey. He could tell that she'd be easy and he could practically see her back story. She was a classical wallflower that was bullied and didn't see her own self worth. Spending lunch lonely and crying while sitting in a dirty bathroom stall so that the popular girls wouldn't bother her. She was sensitive, a painter probably. Her will was weak and easily broken.

"Seems that I've found myself a rose haired sweetie with a face as fresh as flowers. How lucky am I."

The girl shivered as Tsuna's larger hand ghosted over her smaller one. Immediately her hand felt as if someone shoved it in a bucket of liquid nitrogen. This man was different from the boys at her school or most boys that she had seen in general. He was mature and aloof, a regal air surrounded him like a cloak and nothing seemed to be able to touch him. There was also something so. . .devilish about him. The way his dark eyes seemed to light up with something predatory when he looked at her, as if he'd been starved for days and finally found a plump, juicy, tender steak and he just couldn't wait to tear into it. He looked at her as if he longed for her. He was a man dying of thirst and she was an oasis in this hellish desert people call life. He wanted her and she wanted him. She _needed_ him.

Tsuna grinned as he watched the girls eyes glaze over in an instance. He'd been right, she was easy prey and now it was time for him to claim his prize, but first, there's no harm in playing with his food. Plus, Kagome was with him and though he'd never admit it out loud, he enjoyed showing off for the man and bringing him gifts that he usually didn't want. His grin simmered down to a smirk as he watched the noirette from the corner of his eye examining cakes and tarts, a blissful smile on his enchanting face.

"So many sweets! Lets see! I want tiramisu, mille-feuille, mousse au chocolat, crème brûlée! Oh, petite fours and pain du chocolat! Is that too much?" Kagome chirped, clearly ready to waste all his money with no regrets," You said you were hungry. Do you want something?"

"Unlike you, I'd actually like to leave with my teeth in my mouth and not my hand." Tsuna commented dryly, already handing the still enthralled girl a few bills. He watched intently as she sliced the cakes, the knife in her hand sporting a wicked looking blade that Tsuna was sure could cut through human flesh easier than it could air. " Y'know sweetheart, you have a very beautiful smile and you'd know that if you smiled more. Although, it could be prettier. Could make it even prettier for me?"

Tsuna gave the teen an affable smile as she paused in handing Kagome the full bag containing his sweets, instead setting it down on the table. Tilting her head like a confused puppy, the young woman stared wistfully at Tsuna.

"There's nothing wrong with a little cosmetic surgery, but you probably don't have enough to go under the knife of a professional. Maybe, you should go under your own knife." Tsuna encouraged, grinning manically as he noticed Kagome's eyes shifting quickly between him and the girl.

"Tsuna what the fuck are you doing? Why are you wasting your powers? If you're going to eat her, then just kill her. Break her neck. No need for torture." Kagome hissed, clearly not amused by Tsuna's showboating, or his torment of the girl. He'd never been one for superfluous acts if twisted and that coincidentally was one of Tsuna's most loved pastimes. " Come on. I'm agonizingly aware that you're the Prince of Darkness and will one day reign over Hell with absolute sovereignty and so on and so forth. Can we please just go?"

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Tsuna listened to Kagome beg, which to him sounded more demanding than it should have. He would probably never fully understand his companion, who has the ability to seduce and charm anyone who crosses his path, but instead chose to waste it on minor things like free movie tickets and popcorn. Such great power wasted on such meagerly things. It would break Tsuna's heart if it wasn't already black as pitch and hard as diamond. So much turmoil could be caused by Kagome's power: more wars, killings, moral depravity. If he actually cared to, Kagome could have the city burning to the ground in less than an hour—but he won't. He'd rather let them live in peace while cursing his own heritage, and that is unforgivable.

"Lovebird, the knife if you would." Tsuna said, eyes flat and cold as he dismissed Kagome. If the other male wished to ridicule and revile their demon heritage then fine, Tsuna would just pick up the extra slack. Russet eyes gazed steadily into silvery blue, the noirette's stare fierce enough look as if it belong to a demon—which it did. If this was the only way to get Kagome to show his true nature, then Tsuna would gladly bring discord and ruin to all those they met.

"I think that your smile could be even lovelier and your nose a bit more sculpted. Maybe, you could even do something about your eye color?" Tsuna pushed, his voice still soft as ever. Grabbing the bag sitting on the counter, Tsuna maneuvered around Kagome and headed for the door, the noirette trailing behind him. "It's just a harmless suggestion though. You decide."

~oOo~

"Why must you do these thing! Why do you feel the need to torture and brutalize them? They can feel pain and express emotions just like we can, so why do you feel the need to treat them the way you do!" Kagome all but screamed at Tsuna who quietly laid on the bed watching TV, a nonchalant expression on his face. Sitting on the bed, Kagome glowered at Tsuna, the light from the TV casting shadows on his face. Tsuna's attitude only served to piss him off even more than he already was, he found Tsuna's treatment of humans to be a serious problem and the brunette continued to remain indifferent and ignore him.

"Love, do you think humans worry about the cow before they slaughter it? Do you think they look into it's eye and see the fear as it realizes what's about to happen? Does _it_ even realize that it's throat is about to be slit? Death is inevitable. Even if they manage to avoid it for a minute, the minute always ends and death is always there. We eat to live and we kill to eat. How it's done doesn't matter."

"I'm aware that whether we are involved or not, humans will die, and that we have to eat them to live; however, what you do isn't right. What's more, you can't compare people to cattle! It's not the same!"

"And why is that?" Tsuna asked, sitting up and pulling Kagome towards him," What's the difference between humans slaughtering cattle to eat, and us slaughtering them for the same reason. The cow can feel pain and likewise fear, just like your precious humans, but you don't cry and whine when we go to a restaurant and order filet mignon or a steak. Your steak was dying in a pool of it's own blood before you ate it. My meals also die in a pool of their own blood before I eat them. There is no difference."

By now, Tsuna had Kagome pinned under him, legs on both sides of his waste trapping Kagome, his face dangerously close to the other man's. The only thing that was even close to matching Tsuna's cruelty was his voracious sexual appetite. Kagome sighed deeply as Tsuna placed a soft kiss on his Adam's apple, it was typical for him to attempt and maintain a strategic distance from the problem by utilizing sex. Even when he knew it wouldn't solve anything, his first idea was to try and fuck it better. A louder sigh escaped Kagome as he felt Tsuna's canines slightly pierce his throat and icy hands aimlessly mapped over familiar territory as they snaked under Kagome's shirt, listlessly wandering and touching smooth skin.

"Pretending that you don't want it won't stop me. Think of this as compensation for leaving the girl alive." Tsuna snickered, placing playful kisses on Kagome's tummy, pink tongue dipping into Kagome's navel causing him to squirm. Lifting himself up, Tsuna moved so that he was face to face with Kagome again before leaning down and placing a soft kiss on Kagome's lips.

"You let her live?" Kagome asked, doubt lacing his words. His lone answer was a rankling kiss, Tsuna's tongue attacked his mouth savagely as it pushed passed his lips. The familiar pink muscle enthusiastically investigated Kagome's mouth, already familiar with every nook and cranny, but checking twice anyways. A bearlike growl resonated in Kagome's chest as Tsuna pressed himself harder against the smaller man. Kagome's growling grew louder as his pants and boxers were forcibly removed and he felt something press against his hole before pausing.

Reaching over into the nightstand beside the bed, Tsuna pulled out a small packet of lube before quickly opening it and coating his finger. Commanding Kagome to hold his legs to his chest, Tsuna once more pressed his finger to the noirette's hole. Pushing in, he simpered as he felt the man under him shiver as he slowly wiggled the digit. Gradually, he worked the noirette's hole, adding a second finger and scissoring them only after Kagome finally relented and moaned his name.

"I wonder who taught my precious angel to moan like such a slut." Tsuna teased, harshly sucking at Kagome throat until a purplish bruise the size of a quarter appeared contrasting with ivory skin. A wanton smile etched itself on Tsuna's face as he listened to his beloved mewl and whine, writhing pitifully under him as he added another finger.

"What lewd noises you're making darling and your hole is clenching around my fingers so tightly! I reckon it has been awhile since I last fed you though. I wonder if I can make you cum just from your ass. Maybe if I push right here?" Tsuna laughed, his finger pressing firmly against a sensitive bundle of nerves. Peals of laughter echoed throughout the room as Tsuna watched Kagome's face contort into an expression of rhapsody as he lost himself in delirium. " A beautiful boy who hides a demon inside. He seduces those he meets. You, my darling, have bewitched the devil."

Removing his fingers, Tsuna chuckled as a discontented groan left Kagome. He truly did spoil his lover, from buying him an inane amount of sweets to not having killed the girl in the bakery—which he should have—he simply can not find it in himself to refuse Kagome. At least for now. When he does govern over Hell though, Kagome won't have as much sway over him, and if he thinks Tsuna's cruel now. He hasn't seen nothin' yet.

Groaning softly as his hard cock was released from it's prison, Tsuna grabbed another packet. Covering his shaft in a generous sum of lube and spreading it evenly, Tsuna aligned his throbbing cock with Kagome's hole, only slightly pushing the tip in. Hearing Kagome inhale sharply, Tsuna idly began forcing himself in, snubbing the noirette's tiny cries of discomfort as he was being split open. Tsuna panted as he felt Kagome yield and stretch around him, his shaft encompassed by intimate heat as he fully sheathed himself inside the noirette. Resting his forehead on Kagome's chest he began to move, slowly sliding out before quickly thrusting back in. The sound of skin hitting skin and fervid grunts filled the room drowning out the noise from the TV and the mind numbing show playing. A thick red haze seemed to fill the room as the bodies on the bed wrapped around each other and the bed creaked loudly. The room filled with shadows as dark patterns snaked their way over the naked couple's skin as coiled horns sprouted from their heads and tails grew from their lower backs.

Blood seeped from snowy skin as Tsuna's nails dug violently into the tender flesh of Kagome's waist, the noirette too far gone to care. In return, Kagome sank his fangs unforgivably into Tsuna's shoulder as his sharp nails tore ferociously at the brunette's back, shredding it and causing Tsuna's thrust to quicken. His lithe body arched upward as Tsuna savagely ground against him, his hips moving in a impassioned, tantalizing circle, Kagome's moans vividly turning him on and encouraging him. Wrapping his arms around Tsuna's neck, Kagome pulled the brunette into a fierce hug, his silvery blue eyes now red and matching his lovers concealed ones.

Cries of bliss tore from Kagome's throat as Tsuna's thrust became more animalistic, his only senses now carnal and fleshly as he indulged cheerfully in them. Fingers tugging viciously at brown hair, Kagome's eyes rolled back as he was ruthlessly pushed over the edge. He screamed as he reached fever pitch, the flaming serpent that had been coiling in his belly had finally struck, lashing out uncontrollably as Kagome came, his cum painting his chest and stomach along with Tsuna.

Tsuna nipped vigorously at Kagome's neck, leaving numerous love bites in his wake as he continued hammering into his lover. He could vaguely feel Kagome's heart pounding against his chest, hear the blood rushing through his veins trying to sooth the hazardously beating organ. Smiling coyly, Tsuna lifted Kagome's hips and with deadly accuracy, violently stabbed at Kagome's prostate while giggling. Giggles soon grew to full blown laughter as he watched Kagome squirm in agony under him, his body overly sensitive and vulnerable, and Tsuna was reaching his end. Grunting and reaching his limit, Tsuna forced himself deep into Kagome as he released his seed, making sure to paint Kagome's insides with his essence.

Gently pulling out, Tsuna rolled off Kagome and onto his back, his arms crossed behind his head as he stared at the TV. He hummed contently as Kagome cuddled up to him: skin glowing, hair mussed, and eyes back to their original blue color. Grabbing the remote, Tsuna flipped through channels before landing on the news, the newswoman's report catching his full attention. Turning up the volume and lazily slinging an arm around Kagome, he relaxed and let the woman's words surround him.

"A teenage girl was found maimed in a local cafe; a gruesome smile craved onto her face, nose cut off, and eyes missing. After being found, the girl was immediately rushed to the hospital. Evidence shows that this brutal attack was the girls own work. Reason why she has done this remain unknown, but some believe it may be due to bullying and mental issues. More news on this tragic event after the break."

Tsuna cackled wildly as Kagome settled him with a furious glare. So the girl had taken his advice and had a bit of surgery done. He wondered if she looked as good as the newscaster described her, he could almost see it now. A bloody, macabre, rictus of a grin on that chalky white little face of hers. He wanted to know if her cute button nose landed in the pie, or in the cake when she cut it off and what noises her eyes made as she stabbed them? For once he was glad he listened to Kagome.

"What?" Tsuna asked, a Cheshire smile on his face as Kagome glared at him accusingly," I said I didn't kill her. I never said anything about self-mutilation though."


	5. Dinner

It's been a while, but here's something. It's short and far from sweet but it's still good. This is basically a continuation from the other Tsuna story. Think of it as an epilogue type thing. Anyways I hope you enjoy and leave a review/request!

* * *

"So, how do you like your dinner? I mean, you haven't eaten much of it and I'm pretty sure I prepared it properly. . .Did I use to much seasoning?"

Kagome tensed as the silence was broken. He was hoping that tonight would be a silent dinner and that he would be able to peck at his nauseating food in peace. Tsuna prepared steak tonight, or at least something that gave the impression of steak. Kagome was sure it tasted perfectly fine considering what it really was but, that was the real problem. The fact that Tsuna could prepare something like this and make it taste exactly like steak made Kagome's stomach churn.

"N-no, it taste great. It's just that I ate a lot at lunch and I'm not really hungry." Kagome laughed, cutting a piece of the meat and sticking it in his mouth.

He was lying. He knew Tsuna knew he was lying. But if he had to choose between lying to his psychopath of a best friend and chowing down on whoever this is, well, Kagome just hoped that Tsuna would turn him into something delicious. Honestly, there was nothing that could make the situation any worse than it already was.

". . .It's part of me. Part of me is inside you now. I wanted to use something romantic and using part of myself just seemed so. . . _intimate_."

Kagome's brows furrowed as he tried to understand whatever the hell Tsuna was talking about and it quickly started to come to him. Kagome's chewing slowed as he continued to think. Looking down at his steak, Kagome swallowed thickly, his throat feeling as if it was about to close up.

"Part of you. . .is inside me. Is this steak made out of. . ."

"Yes, so eat it all up." Tsuna cooed, smiling softly at Kagome," For dessert, I have something even more special to put inside you."


	6. Stalked

Oops, I did it again. This one is longer than the last story though and I profusely apologize for my very ambiguous endings. I read too much Stephen King. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and leave a review! Bye~

* * *

Why? Why did he have to stay out so late?

Kagome took another look back and was horrified to see the man was still following him. Kagome continued to curse himself for staying so late over at Yuka's house and then not going straight home after instead of stopping at the cafe. He wasn't proud to admit it, but Kagome lived in a bad part of town and wasn't too fond of his address. One of the many reasons he went to Yuka's instead of inviting her over. He'd never be able to forgive himself if she got hurt.

Now here he was being stalked by some creeper and unsurprisingly, most people where tucked away safe in their home so, Kagome was almost completely alone. He continued to fiddle with his phone hoping that it would deter the strange man from trying anything and maybe dissuade him from following Kagome completely. Peeking over his shoulder again, kagome felt his heart almost stop as he noticed that the man was now closer than before.

Slightly panicking and without thinking, Kagome took a sharp right and to his horror found himself in an alleyway. If he turned back now, he'd be closer to the stranger than ever and he was going to avoid that at all cost. Luckily for him though the alley wasn't closed off and was a direct route to his apartment. The only problem was that it happened to be a bit of a long walk and the entire alley seemed to be emerged in darkness so if he actually was attacked, he'd be shit out of luck.

Taking a deep breath and setting a quick pace, Kagome made his way through the shadowy valley, silently praying to every god and deity he knew to protect him. Glancing back, a sharp cry left Kagome as he saw that his stalker was less than a foot away. Frantic, Kagome threw his phone at the stranger hoping for a distraction before making a mad dash down the alley.

His escaped was curtailed as a hand grabbed the back of his shirt yanking him back and throwing him to the ground. Without wasting a moment, Kagome began trying to scramble away not at all paying attention to the stinging of his knees and palms as gravel and shards of glass dug into them. Suddenly a savage kick was delivered to his stomach causing him to curl into himself and gasp for air. Trembling and in pain, Kagome whined as he saw his cellphone mere inches away. Reaching out a shaky hand, his fingers skimmed the sleek device only to be stomped on. Kagome couldn't contain the shrill cry that ripped from his throat as his fingers were ground into the rough pavement.

Managing to slip his fingers out from under the torturous shoe, he held his abused hand close to his chest, the tears threatening to fall earlier now freely flowing from his blue eyes. Hearing the distinctive click of a switchblade, Kagome could only tremble harder, the thought of being murdered, the thought of death in general and dying such a painful death was enough to render him panic-stricken and immobile. What had he done to deserve this? Why? Just.

 _Why?_

A pathetic whimper was all that escaped Kagome as he felt the stranger's grimy hands touching his face, lifting it so that he could look into soulless black eyes and know that _this_ was the face of death. _His murderer_. Another cry escaped Kagome as he felt the switchblade pressed to his cheek. The sharp blade bit into him as it easily sliced through the softness of his cheek. A childish smile formed on the man's face as –with perverse wanton interest– he watched the blood ooze steadily from the wound. Slowly, he brought the blade to Kagome's neck and –with a gesture as tender and intimate as a lover's– he ran the sharpened steel along Kagome's pulse before moving it so that the deadly point rested at the hollow of Kagome's throat. Leisurely, as if he had all the time in the world, he began to push. Once more, the man watched with vile fascination as the blade met little resistance before breaking the skin. The man push the knife a bit more before he was dealt a brutal blow to the side of his head.

Oily, yellow eyes rolled wildly in their sockets as the man grasped the side of his head and childlike, incomprehensible grunts and yowls left him. Frantically the man look around and seeing his switchblade decided that he'd teach the son of a bitch a lesson. Reaching for the knife, he was immediately stopped by a designer shoe crushing his hand into the ground, grinding it just as the man had done to Kagome not so long ago. Suddenly the intruder stopped, instead using their shoe to toy with the man's index finger. Maneuvering their shoe so that the man's finger was propped up and resting against the thick sole of the shoe, they quickly bent it back and were rewarded with a sickening crack.

Animalistic cries filled the air as the man writhed on the ground, eyes rolling in their sockets like a bull's whose throat had just been slit. Kagome's savior paid them no mind instead bending down to pick up the now forgotten switchblade. Gloved fingers traced over the initials _M.S.C_ that were etched into the worn handle before idly flicking it open.

Walking over to the writhing man, the mysterious figure tangled his gloved fingers in filthy tresses and hefted the man's bullish head up. Once again they idly flicked the blade, this time bringing it close to the man's face. Without hesitation, the stranger rammed the blade into the man's cheek and much to the revulsion of a petrified Kagome, carved a grotesque pseudo-grin into the man's face, giving him the mocking appearance of a clown. Removing the knife with a squelch, the stranger critiqued their work and seeming displeased with it and uttering something under their breath about an ugly canvas, they plunged the steel blade into the man's eye.

Kagome was able to watch the man writhe and spasm on the ground for only a moment before the stranger lifted their foot and with amazing strength brought it down on the man's head. Each stomp being accompanied by a stomach churning crack as the man's head was reduced to nothing but meat and gore.

Kagome felt his stomach drop as the stranger turned to look at him, golden eyes glowing eerily in the darkness of the alley. Slowly –as if to not spook an animal– the stranger approached him and now that Kagome was able to get a slightly better look the stranger was revealed to be a man. A man with cold, golden eyes and clothes that reeked freshly of blood. Curling more to try and make himself disappear, Kagome stilled as he felt gloved fingers touch his still bleeding cheek.

"You look cute covered in blood."


End file.
